User talk:NateBadcutter
Welcome Ahoy, welcome me matey to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. This here is the best scource fer Pirates online. Thank ye fer yer edit on th' File:Screen shot 2011-01-22 at 3.47.19 PM.png page. *To be learnin' the basics o' wiki editing, go to Help:Editing. And, for some helpful information and some basic rules for this wiki visit, our FAQ Page. All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please leave a message on me talk page! -- Obsidion Darkhart (Talk) 03:25, January 30, 2011 Fair Winds emerald curse the screenshot where you found the emerald curse its the gold room of cursed caverns but wich server was this on?Callico Jack 13:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Adding Categories Nate - Your edits are welcome, but please don't create new categories without checking with an admin first. This may be what you had intended: http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Userboxes Thanks for your assistance! GerardP 02:25, February 4, 2011 (UTC) achivments Hey Nate, I don't acctually know how do make them lol. I got mine done by Eric Red Monger. Just tell him which ones you want and he'll get them done for you. Drewski0199 02:27, February 4, 2011 (UTC) lol lol im in like half od ur screenshots of u getting famed or legendary :P Drewski0199 16:03, February 19, 2011 (UTC) nate get on i wanna talk Drewski0199 22:12, February 27, 2011 (UTC) tell me if u get this :D I got it lol i just wanted to swap accounts so i just use eric or nate and i use ur sword and fight im not changing ur pass. or anything :'( i dont touch ur potion nothing not even touch ur bboat no deleting ur weapons i did this with rose she trusted me and we ened up doing this no promblem we did not get banned its not risky risky is poker we aew not doing that lol xD but sadly u dont trust u should trust me im a good pirate i have done this before it is not a trick i am not like that i tell u mine first then u tell me mine. PLZ TRUST ME I LOVE UR SWORDS LOL Alright we'll see Wow man u jst keep getting luckier and luckier u average a famed or legendary every day....... if u got any tips on how do get famed or legendary plz tell me :) Henry Hookcrash i believe i met u in gold room as eric :) looting You loot like 24/7 don't you? no other way to get all those weapons. So does drew. Ya whenever i log on i dont waste time i go straight on to the harcore looting always prepared to find the special weapon i've been looking for. (Thunderspine) by the way who wrote this comment? I logged out of my account so you don't know... lets just say i'm anonymous. Haha! now you have basic access! you told me before that noobs have basic access, look who has it now! haha who wrote this? Let's just say your... friend... GOodbye :O That is just noob talk :P I was just kidding bro but i will have to ask you to stop posting on my talk page its gonna get filled fast. thank you kk I won't... sorry BTW this is jason pillagebowers I want to friend u again man. that was a mistake deleting u. finally found treachery's end woot! :D I got unlimited back on March 27... I'll show you my famed that you didn't believe i had. meet me at cortola gold room today. I doubt we'll meet because I can't play on the computer as long as I used to. Just found Sharkfang blade Congratulations bud! I found my second sharkfang blade on like tuesday i think. BTW, a guy is giving me Thunderspines Sword for it :D :D :D. tried looking for u on cortola didnt see ya I just joined El Looters, and guess who i found... YOU! woo they are updating the game woot! they are adding stuff but idk what it is... Drewski0199 12:07, May 17, 2011 (UTC) How do i list achivements? Who is this? hi from Ebirdman34 yo I just want to say that me and u r friends and just very cool items and hope you have a good looting life Ebirdman34 is my profile :) Trade Hey it's me Jason Pillagebowers. The game doesn't let me log in for some reason. I also wanted to ask you a trade we could make for your General's Broadsword. Later :D ~~Jason Pillagebowers~~ Hey jason it's Nate i go basic today unfortunately so i will not be on for a while but when i return we'll talk ok? NateBadcutter 16:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nate, Jason again. ALMOST EVERY basic account can't log in... I'm one of them!! AHH!! I haven't gotten on in more than a week but i've read over 900 pages during that time. Oh and how about bloodfire cutlass for General's Broadsword? I can't log on either now. this is new -_- anyway idk when i'll go unlimited again maybe soon but my friend said he'd give it to me for free. I just talked on Live Chat, super helpful. Now I can login :D anyways one word can explain the trade that you r actually getting for free...: FUDGE Fine, how about Dread Spike for General's Broadsword or Dread Spike for Doom Stinger? Pick none, one, or both. i like the trade for my second doom stinger for your second dread spike that sounds like a good deal. :) NateBadcutter 14:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I have THREE dread spikes. You didn't believe me cause i was basic and i was looting with you and drew when drew got a ton of loot... Long time no see Yes im aware of this it has happened to me. Since drew went basic i try logging onto him but it takes hours so i just gave up. Basicaly you wont be able to come online until your unlimited bc pirates is gay and wont let people who arent unlimited on unless they wait for hours. Im glad to hear from you me and everyone on pirate were wondering what happened to you bc we havent seen you for a while. Drewski0199 19:30, June 17, 2011 (UTC) sorry game is being gay lol.... cya soon NATE ITS DAVID GUNHAWK WHY DID U DELETE ME. i will eventually take your legendary for my own and only thing your getting is the feeling u wish u never played this game D:< Barracuda blade Hey Nate it's henry I just wanted t congradulate you on ur Barracuda Blade, btw what server did you get that on? --Henry Hookcrash 19:21, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Henry Hookcrash--Henry Hookcrash 19:21, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Seem of a trade o_O Nate if i were to get Blade of the Abyss or Behemoth Blade. Emerald for one of them o_O only if trading comes -.- Totally man totally NateBadcutter 22:53, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok then ill try my best looking for them. Ok and who is this? lol NateBadcutter 22:55, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Baron1800 23:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Your friend Welcome Hey Nate Will here, haven't seen you on this site at all. Hope you shall help us improve this site xD Will Swordstealer 10:42, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi, I noticed that you had an admin user box on your page. Please do not use any admin or rollback user boxes without an admins permission. Also if you would like to see any other rules or guidelines on this wiki please visit this page. I hope you continue to enjoy the site and edit! --Dent 18:43, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hello Are you sure it was someone else? It clearly shows here that you, yourself added it. Please do not lie about things like this, its not like I was gonna ban you or anything. --Dent 02:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Nice photoshopping but... ...FAKE! :P Sorry man the big giveaway is the box around it. If you spend some time to make that go a way it will look a lot more real. - Leon dreadpratt 17:03, August 7, 2011 (UTC) You both went photo shopping Baron1800 17:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Its hilarious how gullible some people can be though!! I still have people freaking out telling me how luck I am for getting all the legenderyies in one skull!!! XD - Leon dreadpratt 20:07, August 7, 2011 (UTC) pouch lol nate everyone knows legendarys cant come in pouches it looks like you paited it or something Oh hell they can just not this time Hey nate it's me, I acciddentally deleted u when can i meet you again Who is this? and i'm not sure how about u just check levica ocean on tortuga docks by the fishmaster on tuesday 12:00 PM central time, plz leave a signature next time. thx NateBadcutter 16:48, August 8, 2011 (UTC) pffft thanks for showing everyone my blade of the abyss in your picture nate lol ~Drew~ Better Hey Nate its Briggs did better this time on the Abyss picture lol BriggsTalk 20:32, August 9, 2011 (UTC) game friends sureCallico Jack 07:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) yea im fine i havent been on in a while bc there is nothing to do on piratess and im thinking about quiting Drewski0199 16:47, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nate :D Hey dude i dont know :P in screenshot how you have dagger because you are basic now or you cant use dagger just put it on there? hey i jsut dont get on anymore bc the game isnt fun :/ Drewski0199 21:29, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Picture Rights Hello, I noticed the message you posted on Rockfan's talk page. Please do not yell at users, its against our Community rules. Also, he has the right to use your images, by uploading any images to the wiki you agree that those images may be used by wikia, the wiki, and any users or unregistered contributor's. He does not need permission from you to use those images. This is a warning due to your behavior on the matter, if you continue it make result in a ban as per the community rules. If you have any questions please contact me or another admin. Thanks --Dent--Talk 00:40, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Nate, I agree that users should be courteous and ask before using screenshots that were added by someone else, but we should also give this user the benefit of the doubt. He's new here and he may be completely unfamiliar with how we do things. He copied pictures and then uploaded them again, but he didn't add them to his profile and he didn't add them to any pages. There really wasn't any harm done. I'd like new users to feel welcome on the wiki and not get negative messages with their first few contributions. Hopefully in the future he/she and other users will know to ask and get permission before using images that they didn't originally add. NickyTalk 01:48, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nate I thought you might want me to help you clean up your profile page by fixing the formatting for you. Let me know and ill do it ASAP. Capt Shruikan 18:55, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok np :D Capt Shruikan 22:54, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude :D. Sorry had schhol whole week and couldnt go on internet, ttyl Antwon1234 02:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC)Antwon1234 Nate - The reason I removed the image is because it contained personally identifying info relating to the pirates involved. On the 'factual' pages, if images of that nature are posted it could be viewed as a way for pirates to self-aggrandize and post images primarily for bragging rights. If you press the F-12 key before taking an image it will remove the HUD displays and the chat info, and keeps such personal info out of the image. An image of that nature is more generic and is therefore less likely to be viewed as spam in nature. Images with personal info are perfectly fine when posted on user pages, as you had done prior to my deletion. Keeping potentially self-aggrandizing images off of the factual pages reduces the possibility of drama, since editors will have less motivation to add unnecessary images, or to replace existing images of another pirate with their own pirate's picture. Thank you for your cooperation and understanding. 20:30, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Nate - The difficulty with posting that specific picture, even without the HUD info, is that the image you posted pertains to the Shock Sweep skill, present on more than one weapon, rather than to the Emerald Curse blade itself. It looks like there already is an image of the Shock Sweep skill being used on that skill's page, so your image would be unnecessary there, since it would merely duplicate that image. Let me (or any other admin) know if you have further questions. We truly do appreciate efforts at improving the wiki. Thank you, 00:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) abyss you got abyss?Erick powerstrock 01:29, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Dude! Did you know you are number 2 in enemies defeated? You have 2012 enemies killed, while number 1, Capt. Longbones, has 3307 killed. 21:31, October 10, 2011 (UTC)MM&WB Hey Don't think i've ever meet you on live, but got on test, and first I saw was you talking, lol. Oh yea, and welcome to test servers! We could meet up somewhere, I'm still on test at the moment, Danny Boy's War Frigate. ( he was in the crew in the screen ) Tomorrow would be better actually. ( to meet on game again ) If I get on, I'll get on L server, think I should be starting on Padres, maybe Port Royal. Pretty sure that they won't transfer from live to test servers though. J.R. Imp 02:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Try to call them and.... Ask them to take it off when i had another game with disney i was ban for a year ( they r ****s) and they released it so maybe if u call them as it says to contact them maybe it would work better then something else Baron1800 22:49, October 21, 2011 (UTC) O_o YOu have super rare items on that low level Nate. Could you show more screens? They're epic :P JarodTalk 04:50, October 22, 2011 (UTC) what happen to nate your not gonna play with himErick powerstrock 14:03, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Nate? What happened? KevinLester 16:58, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Kevin Never mind, just saw. What did you do? lol, and are you still gonna play on new pirate? Well, when i went to find u on abassa tortga, the person i was looting with got behe. tyvm xD Accounts Hey did you get your accounts back, I just saw Legend. Hey thnx for telling me and please make sure you leave a signature next time thnx! StephenTheLooter Hey thnx for telling me and please make sure you leave a signature next time thnx! StephenTheLooter Heck yeah man, I'll meet up with you on test, my test guy is Samuel Sharkward in Dark Archive lvl 37. Man, I haven't seen you in game in what seems like forever, things have gotten pretty boring... but yesterday I got Dark Black Sack Vest, other then that, loot stinks. Looking forward to seeing you on Test!! You bud Blackbeard2 Dude ive missed u in the game to much OMG!! IM so glad ur back bro~!!!!!!! man im just so happy - cries -. AND ur a fricken founder LOL. Man i hope we can loot together again man, those were the days uh. alright cya in the game. MAN!!!!! Richard Daggerbeard 12:21, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Ahoy Nate! Sorry I didn't get a chance to meet you! Please let me know another time. StephenTheLooter Please do ASAP. Hey can you meet me on test Amberassa cuba docks. I need to add you and tell you something.StephenTheLooter I dont see you. meet up meet me at abassa dh Drewski0199 02:18, January 22, 2012 (UTC) im waiting hurry get on abassa dark hart im waiting Drewski0199 02:57, January 22, 2012 (UTC) oh oh ok ill try to get on test Drewski0199 03:58, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Cg on Makeshift, only 1 more famed ram needed to get all of them? Nice :P Jack Cannon 04:46, January 25, 2012 (UTC)